It's complicated
by DorothyThropp
Summary: Kind of AU catfight scene with a sassy, angry Elphaba and Glinda is holding back a little. Just popped into my mind whilst repeating this scene in my head. Just read it, there's not really a summary for this. Multi-Chapter now :)
1. It's complicated

**Just a little one shot cause this came into my mind and no it doesn't have a summary cause I suck at writing them and I didn't want to put you all through that haha Anyway this is a slight different version from the catfight so let me know what you think :)**

* * *

"That's right, you just take that one road, the whole time!" She screams after Dorothy and the others. "Oh, I hope they don't get lost. I'm so bad at giving directions." She turns around and sees the house. Poor girl, she thinks while she picks up some flowers and lays them in front of the house. "Oh, Nessa." This was not what she meant to happen. Never.

"What a touching display of grief." Seeing her makes her anger boil just like it did when they first met. She steps out of her hiding place to confront the bubbly blonde that once was her friend. But no not anymore. Not after what happened.

"I don't think we have anything further to say to one another." She's ashamed of what she did but also angry with her. She took off, with her fiancé! What kind of friend would do such a thing.

"I wanted something to remember her by, and all that is left were those shoes, and now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them. So I'd appreciate some time, alone, to say goodbye to my sister." She practically screams but she has all the rights too.  
The blonde leaves the spot and so Elphaba makes her way towards it. But even before she reached it she collapse, she can't take this. Not like this. "Nessa, please, please, please forgive me..." She whispers through her sobs.

As Glinda turns around she sees the girl who was once her friend sobbing on the dusty field ground and does the only thing she can come up with, she tries to comfort her. "Elphie... you mustn't blame yourself. It's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen."

Strike! Put the dagger right into my heart, thanks Glin. Her sarcastic, sassy mind takes over. Not a good thing, she knows. But she can't help it. "You call this an accident?"

The blonde backs away from her green former friend. "Yes! Well, maybe not an accident..."

For Oz's sake did I really think she had become any smarter over the years? Wrong thought. Elpphaba thinks by herself. "Well, what do you call it?"

I better be careful with what I say right now. She's no fun when she gets mad. Glinda gets up again and walks off a little farther. "Well... a regime change. Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate."

Oh Oz here we go! Elphaba stands up and walks towards Glinda but she backs away again when Elphaba screams: "So you think cyclones just appear out of the blue?" At which Glinda mutters. "I don't know, I never really..." At which Elphaba sassy mocks her after.

"No, of course you never! You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!" Sometimes she wonders if there is anything beneath that blonde hair.

"I'm a public figure, now. People expect me to..." "Lie?" "Be encouraging!" They are standing right in front of each other ready to fight but remain calm when they part. Fighting won't help they tell themselves.

"And what exactly have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy, old thing?" Right on the target, Glinda. Boom!

Ah I see the blonde thinks she's smart.. How adorable! "Well, we can't all come and go by bubble. Who's invention was that, the Wizard's? Of course, even if it wasn't I'm sure he'd still take credit for it." She growls. How much she dislikes the blonde now the Wizard and Morrible will always be worse.

Okay well it was his invention maybe but she doesn't have to know that and besides she's wrong too. "Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?" 2-0 Elphie, wait for it.

Wow she said something smart. Bad for her that won't last for long. "Now wait just a clock tick! I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened... it's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you can't change it!" She gets closer to the blonde. Let's make this equal Elphaba. "He never belonged to you, he doesn't love you, and he never did! He loves me!"  
Before she even can comprehend what just happens she's already cackling. She thinks that one little girly slap can harm her, well she is wrong! "Feel better now?"

"Yes, I do." She can't believe she actually did that but she really did.

You better wash that proud smirk of your face right now blondie or I'll do it for you. And instead of slapping her back, how much she would like to do that, she decides to take her back with words. "Good, so do I. Thank you." Glinda looks confused and wants to say something but Elphaba zips her mouth, figuratively. "You see Glinda while you have been ruling Oz so dearly, trying to be Glinda the Good for the people of Oz and the Wizard, have I been living in the forest on the run all the time for the past two years. And of course it was a decision of my own to do this but now that we met again and you saw that I fell in love with your fiancé, as you put it, you felt the need to take away the things that I cared about, and trust me I don't even have that many things to care about anyway since I'm still on the run." She started to get angry now, again.

Glinda, obviously, thought that Elphaba hadn't hurt what she said that day to the Wizard and Morrible when she was on her most vulnerable position. She thought Elphaba left with Fiyero but apparently.. "Elphie I didn't mean to.."

"No Glinda I'm talking right now. And I'll tell you exactly what happened that day." Just now she started walking. Circling around Glinda like a predator, watching her all the time. This was not like her normally but if they wanted a Wicked Witch they could get one and she was not in a mood to show any emotion except from anger. "After Fiyero and I left the Throne Room I asked him to stop so I could eavesdrop on you. And so we did. We hide in a little notch just outside the door and overheard everything. Well everything right up to the point where you came running out, in tears, and we had to crouch so you wouldn't see us. After that we indeed left and I really thought they didn't had it in them to do such a pathetic thing but they did it and you see Glinda you're guilty too." She stopped circling around Glinda and instead she started to walk forward pushing Glinda back until she couldn't go any further because of the house that had collapsed there. "So, so guilty cause you said it. You gave them the idea and whether you like it or not, Glinda the Good, you're a murder!" Glinda looked horrified and somewhere deep down Elphaba felt pity for her because of what she was doing but she was angry, really angry.

"No, no Elphie, I'm sorry!" She collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. She never, never meant to hurt Nessa but she was so mad at Elphaba and Fiyero. She wanted to hurt them but not anyone else. She was Glinda the Good, this was not something she would ever do. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"I can't get Nessa back with that Glinda." Elphaba whispered in a dangerous low voice. "But I'll spare you. Not out of my own goodness but because I know what you were like when we were in uni." She turned around. She couldn't stand watching Glinda any longer cause to be honest she felt guilty now. She felt guilty for saying those things. But the guilt didn't over win the anger, no not at all.

The moment Glinda heard that she was reminded of how things once were before Elphaba flew off, before everything changed and she let out a loud sob which made Elphaba turn around, once again.

"Oz, get yourself together will you." Elphaba muttered when she started to stalk off only to remain still a few steps further cause she heard something in the corn. "Who's there?" She immediately took in a defensive attitude so she could protect herself. "Elphaba is that you?" She heard a familiar voice ask. "Fiyero." She whispered and she stalked off to edge of the corn and met him there. "What's happening here darling?" He asked her and he gave her a kiss. "Nothing dearest." She lead him away a bit and took one last look over her shoulder towards Glinda. Glinda waved but Elphaba never returned that wave.

* * *

 **I guess we all know where the change popped in right? :))**


	2. I can't loose him

**Yeah another update. Two in one day I know and yes this is no a multi chapter fic :D Thx to those who already reviewed on such a short period of time haha :)**

"Elphaba what was that all about? I'm quite sure I heard someone sobbing." Fiyero told her when they made their way over the yellow brick road. "Nothing Yero. Just someone who was trying to get in my way and I had to deal with that." She told him. She had to make sure he didn't suspect anything but she knew he did cause she was never this cold. Not like this anyway.

"Fae I can tell there's more and don't tell me there isn't." The only time she was being this cold was when she was hiding someone and didn't attend on telling him. It happened back at Shiz and even after all these years it still happened. "There's nothing Fiyero." She said to him and he just wished for once that that stubbornness of her wouldn't be there. "Oz Elphaba don't try that on me. I know you better, you know that. So spit it out!" This was absolutely useless. "Fine! But not here."

He indeed knew her better and she indeed knew that, he was positive on that but this was not the right place to tell him anything. Not right now and not right here. So she let him into the forest resting at the side of the yellow brick road. She relaxed when she felt the safety of the trees around and above her, and made her way easily through the dense forest. "Fae where are we going?" She heard him ask behind her but she zipped him. "Just wait." She said as she remained walking. She found the cottage she was looking for, the one she spent most of her time and yet no one had discovered it. "In you go." She told him and he did so. When they were safely inside, for now anyway, she made a fire to lighting it all up a bit and get it a bit warmer. "So this is where you usually stay?" He asked as she worked on the fire a bit more. "Yes this is my home now I guess." She said. She got up and looked around to see if there was still some food and water left but saw soon enough nothing was left. "We will have to fetch ourselves some food and water later." She said as she turned to Fiyero and he nodded. She sighed and sat down on her bed. When he sat next to her she started talking. "Well I told you that I saw a house flying around the sky and I knew something was wrong with my sister, Nessa, right?" He nodded. "Well I went to the cornfields and saw Glinda there. We had a fight and she said some things and I said much more awful things than she could ever say.." She saw a flashback of a broken Glinda in her mind but waved it away quickly and continued. "Anyhow, she was the one who you heard sobbing. And my sister is dead and I guess that's it." After that he remained silent for a short period while she just stared at her lap and wriggled her hands nervously.

He couldn't stand seeing her so down anymore so when he spoke he put his hands over her to stop her from anything she was doing. "Listen Elphaba, I'm sure you had your reason for doing that and I think that it has something to do with the eavesdropping you did earlier, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I think Glinda deserved this in some way cause otherwise you hadn't done it." At that she looked him right in the eye and the look he saw broke his heart. He cupped her face with one hand. "Elphaba you're not the kind of person to hurt someone's feelings if they hadn't done something wrong and maybe you did overreact a little, and that's probably why you look like a guilty little cute puppy right now," She had given in to his hand a little and smirked at him right now, and he was sure that if he didn't hold her hands with one hand she slapped him. "But you can learn from this, and she can too, Glinda I mean, so you both learn something and someday this might be something you two laugh about." She gave him a serious look. "Or not. But what I mean to say is that it is okay to not be okay and that I still love you with all your imperfections." She smirked at him again and then gave his hand a kiss before she returned it to her cheek. "See that's much better. I like to see you smiling instead of looking like a guilty little cute puppy, which isn't that bad too." She almost hit him when she grabbed her pillow from behind her and threw it his way. "Hey! Not fair!" She only laughed at that before she pulled him into a kiss. This wasn't that bad after all.

It was either the worst dream she had ever had or the best nightmare she awoke from and so it didn't take her long to realize it wasn't the best nightmare-ish dream thing she woke of but a sound just outside the cottage. Last night had truly been a dream and she still couldn't quite sense what had happened but it was amazing, and now he was lying beside her with his arms around her waist. She caressed his hair with her hand before getting up quietly to see what was going on outside. Almost immediately she heard a voice scream "It's the Witch! Get her!" she awoke Fiyero and got her broom on the way but when she about to turn back she was already dragged out of the door by three guards and a gun was pointed her way. And a bubbly blonde girl appeared into her sight. "I can't believe you would sink this low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me?!" She was held back by awfully strong arms that wouldn't spare her a bit, she knew.

"I never meant for this to happen! Elphie! Not until what happened yesterday." And Glinda indeed didn't meant anything like this to happen but it was just too painful to watch the two of them together. Speaking of which, "Where's Fiyero?"

Now she looked around she indeed didn't see him. She knew she had just awaked him moments earlier but he must have got away through the backdoor or something. And so he did I saw. So I remained silent. "She asked you something you Witch!" One of the guards practically screamed in her ear and he couldn't just leave it by that now he had to punch her in her ribs too. She flinched at the feeling but couldn't help a smirk crossing her face, only a little to remain unseen. "Well I don't know maybe he just appeared, out of the blue, and disappeared moments later." She said cackling and looking Glinda right into the eye.

"Don't you dare! Guards.." But even before Glinda could give the guards their command she felt iron pressing against her throat. As in a gun.

"Let the green girl go!" He screamed. Still pressing the gun against Glinda her throat. He didn't really have a plan. He just assumed it would come up into his head the moment he took the first step and indeed it did."Fiyero, how in Oz?" Glinda screamed at him while he pressed his gun harder against her throat. "I said let her go! Or explain to all Oz how the Wizard's guards watched while Glinda the Good was slain." He couldn't actually believe he had it in him but he had.

"Fiyero..." Glinda softly whispered. Fear keeping her from saying anything more and one single tear fell down her cheek.

"I said, let her go." She couldn't believe he was actually doing this, for her. No one had ever done such a thing for her. Well not in such a short period of time anyway. And she actually did feel the guards hesitating.

Glinda slowly waved her hand and the guards let go of Elphaba.

She stumbled forward and Fiyero caught her. "Elphaba, go, now." He told her. "No, not without you." No doubting in her mind she would leave without him, ever again.

"Fiyero, please." Fiyero pointed his gun in Glinda's way again and she clasped her hands in front of her mouth in horror.

"Hush! Now! Go!" Fiyero told her and he saw the hesitating in her eyes.

"Do it!" Glinda told her and that was all she needed. She called for her magic and she disappeared in green smoke.

She had picture the castle Fiyero told her of in her head and that is where she collapsed at the ground when she landed from her trip. She sobbed her heart out. She lost her one true love. Her happy ending.

At the exact same moment. At the place she just left.

"Seize him!" A guard screamed at it happened all so fast that nor Glinda nor Fiyero really saw this coming. The guards that had just captured Elphaba seconds ago where now seizing Fiyero, their captain of the guards and forcing him on his knees.

"Wait, what?! What are you doing? Stop it! In the name of goodness, stop!" Glinda screamed and the guards stopped. " Don't you see? He wasn't going to harm me, he just..." After all it was true. "He just... he loves her." She took his hand and saw a beg for forgiveness in his eyes so she nodded. "Glinda, I'm so sorry!" He whispered when she got up.

"Take him up to that field there! Put him on one of those poles until he tells us where the witch went." The head of the guards, now, screamed and Glinda ran up to him to stop him.

"No, don't hurt him! Please, don't hurt him! Fiyero!"

 **Credits for those who guess by which video from a British musical actress I was inspired right now and which song came into my head. And for those who know the serie I based a line on from this is. And a cliffie although I think we all know where this is going and I think that might also be the last chapter of this one haha Let me know what you think! :) Thx for reading :)**


End file.
